


Everything Will Be Okay.

by LibrettoTheMultigendered



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrettoTheMultigendered/pseuds/LibrettoTheMultigendered
Summary: (Takes place when/after L´manburg was blown up.) Tubbo is on the verge of death after being shot by Techno; when Tommy and Niki save him.This is my first work so tell me of any mistakes. Also, I'm sorry that it's short.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Everything Will Be Okay.

"I'm sorry Tubbo."  
That's the last thing he heard as the explosive item struck him, sending him soaring backwards. All he felt was pain, only pain. He wanted to weep but somehow his tears never fell. He wanted to shout out but his voice refused to work. He felt utterly helpless in the moment, unable to move, unable to cry for help. As his vision began to dim. A figure came up to him, calling out to another. It moved quickly towards him. As the figure approached him their soft voice reached his ears.  
" Shh,'" It said in a calming tone," I'm here Tubbo, you'll be alright, I'm here."  
"N-Niki, "Tubbo managed to whimper out, "I-is that y-you?" As soon as the words stammered out of his mouth another figure came into view, calling out in a panic.  
"Did you find him!?", it yelled glancing around, as soon as they saw Tubbo's figure they moved towards him.  
"Oh god", they murmured to themself over and over like a broken radio.  
As the figure approached Tubbo his vision went black.

. . . . . . . . .

Slowly the boy's senses returned to him. His body felt almost numb with the pain.  
As he finally came to Tubbo heard a few voices talking.  
"A-are you sure he's gonna wake up," a calm, exhausted voice asked.  
"We have to hope Tommy, all we can do is hope," said the other voice.  
As Tubbo slowly opened his eves the voices stopped. When his eyes focused he saw a very exhausted Tommy and Niki looking at him in surprise.  
"Tubbo", Tommy screeched in joy, leaping at Tubbo and embracing the smaller boy, "thank god you're ok, I thought lost you!"  
Tubbo froze for a moment before slowly relaxing into Tommy, laying his head into his friend's shoulder and breaking into tears. As his tears fell he felt oddly calm.  
"It's over, Tubbo, the war is finally over", Tommy whispered into his ear. As the words reached Tubbo's ears for once ever since the war began, Tubbo finally felt safe.


End file.
